personashadowsoftrueperceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryuunosuke Shigetoki
Ryuunosuke Shigetoki (茂秋 龍之介, Shigetoki Ryuunosuke) is a major character in the series. Appearances * Pulling the Strings: Major Character, King of Swords Personality Ryuu is an absolute dork. He is an exceptionally smart person but has always been bullied throughout most of his life. He figures that's probably why he's been bullied. Bullies always have some sort of weird complex about beating up people smarting than them. He also doesn't really tolerate stupid people and has a tendency to say what he thinks aloud, making him the target of most of the pain and suffering. Truthfully, he says those things because he probably has some sort of superiority complex and wants to be better than everyone else. When he was younger, he didn't really have any physical strength to call his own. However, after realizing that having some strength (mental and physical) was a good idea, he has habit of working out whenever he can. He is very much in shape because of that, something that his wife has a tendency to enjoy more than anything else. In his younger days, he used to speak without holding back. However, very recently, he's learned some level of restraint. He still speaks very honestly and bluntly, but he does know when to shut up. He has gained a certain amount of confidence as well, despite the fact that people think they can push him around all the time. He respects those older than him, but they usually have to do something to earn it. He wants people to earn their respect because he's not just going to give it to them. Personally, he doesn't think that's fair. He doesn't have many friends either because of the way he is, and prefers to keep it that way. He has a close knit bunch of people that he keeps by his side, and doesn't prefer to bring in any new friends in his life. However, overall, his best friend is his wife, Makoto Shigetoki. He has a tendency to drop anything and everything if his wife needs something from him. He has a responsibility to keep her safe and will fight with anyone who tries to harm her. He loves Makoto deeply and would give up the world to be with her. Background From a young age, Ryuu was shown to be smart. He could solve most of the problems given to him as a young child, and at first, his mother and father wrote it off as him being "clever". However, the older he became, the more knowledgeable he became. He looked up a lot of what he didn't know on the internet and even went on miscellaneous forums sometimes just to annoy people. He didn't really get into gaming until he was 15 or so, mainly because, before that, his mother and father didn't have the funds for things like that (and their desktop sucked). His father eventually picked up a better job, bringing in better money for their home. Ryuu was given a pretty high performance laptop for his 15th birthday and that's basically where it all started. As a young child, he was much more outgoing. But the more he began to delve into the "wonders" of the internet, the more reclusive he became. He started to lose his childhood friends because of this and soon enough, those "friends" of his, became hated enemies of his that eventually began to push him around. Since he couldn't shut his mouth when someone said something stupid, he sometimes came home bloodied or with small injuries. Even his parents found it difficult to bring him back to his once outgoing self. At some point, he said forget them all and basically poured all of his heart into doing what he wanted to do and nothing else. He began playing all types of MMOs, miscellaneous computer games, and console games. He eventually became strictly a computer gamer. The more he did this though, the more he wanted to leave his home. Eventually, after graduating high school, he started to go to a university where. He finally got to leave his home and took up to staying in the dorms there. Strangely enough, he still found time for school and gaming. This life was good for him and allowed him to do whatever he wanted. His schoolwork allowed him to become more pompous and smarter by the day (which he enjoyed). When he played games online with a bunch of different people, he soon found friends there, which made him happy as well. He still hadn't had friends in real life and in fact, he didn't really communicate much with his mother and father much anymore. He figured if he tried hard in school and did what he was supposed to do, he would have more time for gaming. In truth, this ended being true for him and has been working for the longest time. His current obsession, at the time, was a VRMMO that came out called Oberon Online. Originally, he thought it was going to be a worthwhile one; which is why it took up so much of his own time. In many ways, it really was worthwhile for him. Unfortunately, the game drew him into a whole mess of trouble. After the game's forceful ending, Ryuu went about looking at things differently. It wasn't all that different from how he acted before, to be perfectly honest. After making some life long comrades in there, he did whatever he could to bring himself closer to them. The one person that sparked the biggest change in his personality was this young woman he met in the game. Her name was Makoto Mitzura. Through the game and their status as VIPs, Ryuu and his future wife, Makoto, met at a conference for the game. They had met in the game previously, but it was only for short intervals. The one time they did meet for a long(er) period of time was when Ryuu tripped over himself and accidentally kissed her on the lips. Embarrassing, yes, but after this happened a second time in real life, Ryuu and Makoto started to see something forming between them. If nothing else could be said about Ryuu, one thing was certain: By the time the game was shut down, he loved Makoto with every fiber of his being. He didn't even mind how bad of a narcoleptic she was. Most of the time, even now, she has been able to spend time with him. He couldn't really ask for more than that. Whenever she does randomly fall asleep though, he makes space for her on his laps for her head. Ryuu has, for the most part, been a stay at a home type of husband. She's actually been the breadwinner for their family. When they moved to Inochikage, however, Ryuu finally got himself job working at a place called "Clover". Due to Makoto's condition, however, he has to ask for a lot of time off to go help his wife while she's teaching at Gakushoku Academy. Pulling the Strings Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pulling the Strings Category:Teddyursaa